


anabolism

by hoodedjustice



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Infidelity, Jealousy, Relationship Issues, vague nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodedjustice/pseuds/hoodedjustice
Summary: anabolism (noun): the synthesis of complex molecules in living organisms from simpler ones together with the storage of energy; constructive metabolism. the opposite of decay.
.
Adrian subsists on the idea that normal people cause decay. Adrian and Jon do not.
That has be enough. Doesn’t it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [throws this at you with no proofreading nor any editing of any kind]
> 
> hey i just really wholeheartedly believe that a) adrian was gay and b) realistically, given adrian's character, he'd be obsessed with jon and c) that jon would take interest in adrian because adrian is so far beyond the people of earth that jon is so disenchanted with
> 
> p.s. the first scene here about their meeting is canon from Before Watchmen: Ozymandias

They meet for the first time at a Red Cross event meant to aid in feeding the hungry in India. Masks populate the event, there for show and glamour. Ozymandias performs a small bout of entertainment in conjunction with the Comedian- it’s nothing more than a balancing act and the Comedian courteously performing an example of his expert marksmanship.

Later during the party, Ozymandias drifts through the great hall, long after he’d had his fill of niceties and introductions to other vigilantes. He walks head held high, pretending not to be overly interested in the glowing blue man in the corner speaking to Nite Owl. (How can he not be? Dr. Manhattan is a celebrity, a phenomenon, he’s the real goddamn thing.)

Ozymandias introduces himself, shakes hands, and melts back into the party.

He hovers in the corner and listens in to Dr. Manhattan’s conversations for the rest of the night, willing his heart to remain calm. Ozymandias is convinced he’s been careful and subtle until the very last moment-

Dr. Manhattan says, “It was nice to meet you, Nite Owl. Have a lovely night...and you as well, Mr. Ozymandias. Do enjoy the rest of your evening. I shall see you again soon.”

Around the corner, Ozymandias’ lips twitch into a smile. He can’t help but imagine this must be what it feels like when to equals, two well matched opponents, meet.

Adrian, were he asked, would swear the exhilaration was that of meeting an exciting new opponent.

It’s not. 

.

They are working together for the first time, several days after Dr. Manhattan’s initial request for Ozymandias’ help in fixing the future and saving the world.

Adrian is a patient man and what little energy he doesn’t invest into his vast growing empire and into discovery, is spent on lies, cons, and subtlety. Perhaps it’s ironic for a man who lives a double life as a CEO and a mask, but Adrian’s world of business is just as cutthroat and corrupt as the dark underbelly of the city he combats at night. Regardless, the life has molded Adrian into a practiced liar, a reserved man when he wants to be.

Impression and reaction are everything; and controlling either in the presence of a god-like man is perhaps the most taxing task Adrian has ever taken on.

While the bulk of their work consists of scientific babble that would be lost on most and sifting through the numerous tools at their disposal, Adrian still feels the incessant need to impress, to make his mark on Dr. Manhattan’s mind, the mind he wishes he could crack open and examine. What would he find, if he could get into that wondrous, extraterrestrial mind?

Dr. Manhattan is intoxicating.

Adrian has to physically still and focus on keeping his heart rate normal and his thoughts from wandering too far, thinking too hard about it, he’s almost certain that if he’s not careful, he’s wanton and obsessive thoughts will float away and Dr. Manhattan will catch them.

Their work together is too important; his growing relationship with Dr. Manhattan is all business and no pleasure which means Adrian’s wandering thoughts are to be locked into a box, to remain unthought and untouched.

It’s much easier said than done.

.

Jon’s got three fingers in Adrian’s mouth when the phone rings. Adrian’s inclined to ignore the call, to continue moaning and grinding against Jon instead. He’s quite comfortable, here on Jon’s lap, who’s perched in Adrian’s office chair. 

The perfectionist in Adrian would prefer they do this somewhere wholly private, but the thrill seeker, the mask in Adrian, prefers this instead. (It helps too that, certainly in his former life and perhaps minutely in this one, Jon is a bit of an exhibitionist.)

Jon pulls his fingers back, dragging the static sensation away with them. 

“Answer it,” he says a bit breathlessly, and fuck if that doesn't cause a curl of heat in the pit of Adrian’s stomach. The great Dr. Manhattan reduced to this, a breathless wanton creature. Not so godly after all.

“If you make me answer that,” Adrian replies in a low voice, “I am definitely not going to get you off. And I know how much you like my mouth.”

Jon’s eyes are as blank as ever but Adrian fools himself into believing there is mischief and affection within them. 

“Yes you will.”

“I won't.”

“You forget, Adrian,” Jon replies as he traces Adrian’s lips with a vividly blue fingertip. “I can see the future.”

They stare at each other for several moments more before Adrian’s arm shoots out to snatch up the telephone before it's finally ring. Jon wins; for now. 

.

Adrian tries to ignore the tightness in his chest that rears its ugly head whenever the good doctor gets out of bed in favor of returning to Laurie.

Adrian wouldn’t necessarily mind an open relationship if Jon still wanted Laurie. He’s not that picky, but all the same, being kept a secret doesn’t feel good. He’s not used to that, never has been. Adrian’s rich, successful, a philanthropist and charitable and well-rounded man.

The simple fact is, Adrian is better than normal people. The tragedy is that he’s caught desire for the one person on Earth who’s actually better than him.

“Adrian,” Jon tuts softly, while he stands in front of one of Adrian’s mirror. “Stop thinking so hard. If your thoughts get any louder I just might hear them.”

“Sometimes,” Adrian replies icily, “I think that you’re not quite joking.”

They stare at each other’s reflections in the mirror for a long, uncharacteristically sharp silence. Adrian wonders to himself how in the world they can both be naked and yet Adrian is much more vulnerable than Jon is.

“You’re upset,” Jon says simply. Adrian detests how forward Jon is, sometimes, if only because the man is so much unlike anyone else in Adrian’s life. Jon fascinates and irritates him, makes Adrian homesick for euphemisms and subtleties. 

At Adrian’s lack of reply, Jon turns around and walks towards the bed, no slinks, like a predator. 

“How can I make up for it?”

Adrian meets Jon’s eyes and then his gaze flicks down to Jon’s mouth.

Always the intuitive one, Jon takes the hint. 

.

They are working, working, and then they’re kissing, Adrian pressed against the wall and Jon’s hands roaming.

“You know,” Adrian rasps as he watches the careful, analytic gaze of Jon’s glazed over eyes, “We’ve been studying you for a long time and I think- I think if you put your mind to it, you could split yourself into multiples. I’ve always wanted to have a threesome.”

“Done it before,” is Jon’s simple reply before he tugs sort of uselessly at Adrian’s black turtleneck. Jon pulls Adrian away from the wall and suddenly there's another body behind Adrian, hands pushing up under the turtleneck and then down the back of his pants. Adrian is simply amazed that Jon can do this, create new bodies at will and split his attention into controlling two vessels. 

It’s good, Adrian’s keening until Jon slows to a halt, standing up and backing away, condensing so there is only one of him again. He looks far away.

“It’s Laurie,” Jon says blankly. “She's angry with me.”

Adrian raises an eyebrow.

“Surely you weren't stupid enough to split yourself between the both of us, were you?” 

Jon’s silence is answer enough. Adrian doesn't mind that Jon is still getting in bed with Laurie, he’s preoccupied by greater problems, but it appears Laurie isn't appreciating Jon’s divided attention. In fact, Laurie probably still thought Jon and Adrian’s relationship was strictly professional. 

Maybe he should feel sorry. 

But watching Jon disappear in a flurry of atoms, abandoning Adrian to go smooth over a destructive, unhappy relationship with a woman who is a mere child compared to Jon and even Adrian, he doesn't. 

Adrian admires Jon’s purely alien mind that can see and know the unseeable and unknowable but when it comes to relationships, Jon’s a fool.

Later at night when he’s trying to sleep, Adrian seethes. Fool. Bastard. Blindman. Adrian and Jon produce results and do important work. All Jon and Laurie do is cause decay. What in the world does he see in her?

.

Adrian opens his front door, ready to leave and go to work in his expensive, chauffeured car.

Glowing blue skin and empty white eyes greet him. Rain sizzles on Jon’s skin. Adrian wonders silently why Jon chose to wait out here, in the rain, instead of simply appearing inside like Adrian knows he can.

“Laurie’s still upset,” Jon murmurs. voice quiet. Adrian loathes being surprised, detests not having an immediate plan, despises encountering unexpected outcomes. He spends the next few moments breathing, pocketing the quiet seething attitude bubbling up in his chest and considering how he ought to change the day’s routine from here.

“Come in.” The door swings shut behind Jon and the car rolls away empty and Adrian sheds his coat at the first ebbing feelings of too warm. Once Adrian’s had a chance to process this in it’s entirety, he’s pressed to recognize that he’s not all that upset, not with all things considered.

The God is done with its toy. The God then saw it fit to come to Adrian instead. It’s a powerful feeling.

Jon hasn’t been here, in Adrian’s house before. He walks through the place like it’s a museum, like it’s a laboratory, like careful study will unveil all secrets. The way Jon talks sometimes it’s almost enough to make Adrian believe that Jon knows everything and attempts to keep secrets are vain attempts indeed. 

Adrian wants to consume Jon, become him, merge with him until they together form something entirely new and truly awe-some in the path of puny men. But he can’t.

Instead he’s content to lead Jon around, share a few precious memories and interests, all in preparation of them reaching the bedroom; only this time, they don’t fall on purple sheets. Adrian sheds his overcoat, his blazer, even leaves his tie undone around his shoulders with the top buttons of his shirt undone. He knows he looks delectable like this, but Jon does nothing.

Finally it occurs to Adrian that this is not their next chapter; this is a crossroads. They’re at a breaking point, and not even the smartest man in the world knows what to do. 

“You can’t do this.” Adrian’s sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg drawn up in a half criss-cross posture. He swallows, focuses solely on remaining calm. It’s difficult to do when Jon remains infuriatingly still, standing by the window watching the rain fall. 

“You can’t make me do anything,” Jon returns, and he sounds so far away. Adrian wonders where else Jon is- speaking to Laurie, resting on Mars. Back in the physics lab, somewhere ahead of them in the future. An uninvited lump coalesces in Adrian’s throat.

“You don’t get to lose interest in me,” Adrian continues. Sheer determination coupled with unparalleled genius has been the driving force behind Adrian’s success for his entire life. It can’t fail him now, it won’t. “I’m not some ordinary person. I’m not Janey, I’m not Laurie. I’m beyond them both and you know it. I don’t care if you’re still human or not, but you do not get to abandon us, not when we’ve barely begun. You and Laurie cause decay. You and I could create.”

Jon finally turns away from the window, looks at Adrian for once. Adrian wants so badly to witness emotion bleeding into that radioactive white of his eyes. Neither of them say a word, both too tense and afraid to break the silence. Adrian’s trouble is that he doesn’t know his own strength. Jon’s trouble is that he does.

“I’m...tired, Adrian.” Jon’s confession hangs heavy in the air, between them. It grows into a wall, synthesizes mass, becomes thick and formidable. “I’m tired of Earth. These people. I’m tired of being caught in the tangle of their lives.”

“Tired?” Rage bubbles deep within Adrian, it’s hot and overpowering, overcoming Adrian’s deepest held control. Before he knows what he’s doing he reaches for the lamp on the nightstand, grabs it and throws it with deadly force and accuracy. He shrieks what he’s been thinking all along:

“Don’t you feel anything?!”

A human likely would die from the aim and force of the heavy object sailing through midair. Jon, however, is no human. Not anymore. Instead, Jon merely reappears on the other side of the room, closer to Adrian and looking unimpressed. Adrian startles, and looks away, having far too much difficulty reining himself in. He refuses to let Jon see him cry.

“I’m sorry,” Jon says not because he means it, but because it’s what he’s supposed to say. Adrian is far too clever for that, though, knows Jon too well.

“Shut up,” Adrian replies savagely, heat returning to his voice rather than melancholy, “You’re not. If you tell me another lie, I’ll, I’ll-” Adrian trails off as he realizes he can make no conceivable threat to Jon that Jon could not easily deflect.

He’s powerless and it’s a suffocating feeling. 

“Goodbye, Adrian,” Jon says after a moment. “For what it’s worth, you were...stimulating. Beyond anyone I’ve ever met.”

Jon fades away then, molecules transporting one by one so he looks like blue sand blowing away into the wind. Adrian looks away. He can’t bear it.

Just as Adrian believes Jon is gone, the man’s voice echoes in his mind, like a ghost. 

“This won’t help until later. But I won’t forget you.”

.

Adrian stares into his martini and pouts. It isn’t really appealing anymore, not like when he’d ordered it. Nothing is appealing anymore, Adrian supposes. Nothing at all.

“Are you thinking about him?” Laurie’s voice is soft and vulnerable.

They don’t meet up often, like this, but they’ve got something in common that no other person understands (save for Janey Slater, but she’s since passed, god rest her soul). Every few months or so Adrian flies out to visit Laurie and they get lunch, or dinner, and they let themselves commiserate.

“Yes.” He answers without much ado, as if he doesn’t have time to waste. (He does. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here. When Jon left, so did Adrian’s sense of urgency.) “Do you think he loved us?”

Laurie frowns at her drink as well, running her fingertip around the rim.

“I like to think so.” 

They both know better.

The truth was, Adrian had misjudged Laurie. She was a clever young woman, and internalized sexism had gotten the better of Adrian when he’d cast his initial judgement of her. She was smart, compared to ordinary people; Adrian’s mistake had been assuming she wasn’t simply because Adrian was smarter than her.

“We can’t keep going like this,” Adrian tells her with a heavy sigh. “We’ve got forget him.”

“We got a taste of something that’s far beyond anything anyone else on Earth can offer,” Laurie says simply. “Forget him? We couldn’t if we tried.”

Adrian let’s her wise words sink in, like stones in the pit of his stomach. She’s right.

“Do you think he ever thinks of us?”

Laurie laughed, like gentle bells ringing. For a brief moment, Adrian can see what about her attracted Jon- cascades of sleek brown hair, clever lips to match her brain, sharp reactions and pretty eyes.

“Of course he does, Adrian. He relives every moment of his life all at once. It’s like he used to say, I’m sure he described it to you too: Future and past do not exist to him. There’s only the present. Every moment of his life is the present.”   
“Good,” Adrian says bitterly. “If we can’t forget him, then he can’t forget us either.”


End file.
